Eunwoo
| birth_place = Bucheon, South Korea | occupation = Singer, songwriter | group_debut = March 21, 2017 May 28, 2018 November 3, 2019 | years = 2016–present | height = 166.6 cm | weight = 48 kg | blood = B | agency = OSR Entertainment Pledis Entertainment | associated = HINAPIA PRISTIN PRISTIN V Produce 101 }} Eunwoo (은우) is a South Korean singer under OSR Entertainment. She is the main vocalist of the girl group HINAPIA and a former member of the girl group PRISTIN and its sub-unit PRISTIN V. Career '2016: ''Produce 101 In 2016, Eunwoo participated in Mnet's survival television show, Produce 101, along with other five trainees from her agency, Pledis Entertainment. She was eliminated in episode 11 after ranking 21st place.Produce 101: Episodes 1-11 '''2017–2019: PRISTIN On 2017, Pledis announced Eunwoo as a member of PRISTIN, which debuted on March 21, 2017 with the mini album Hi! PRISTIN and its title track, "Wee Woo". In 2018, the agency formed PRISTIN's first sub-unit, PRISTIN V, with her being one of its members. They debuted on May 28 with the single album, "Like a V". On May 24, 2019, it was announced by Pledis that PRISTIN was officially disbanding after almost two years without activity. It was also announced that 7 out of 10 members had not renewed their contracts with the agency, Eunwoo being one of them.Soompi: PRISTIN Officially Disbands + Pledis Releases Statement '2019: New agency and group' On October 20, it was confirmed by OSR Entertainment that she, alongside former PRISTIN members Yaebin, Gyeongwon and Minkyeung, have all signed with the agency and are preparing for debuting in a new girl group together called HINAPIA alongside one more trainee. The group debuted on November 3, with the digital single album "New Start" and its title track "Drip".Soompi: Former PRISTIN Members Confirmed To Be Debuting In New 5-Member Girl Group This YearTwitter: @OSRent_ post Filmography Reality shows * Superstar K 4 (Mnet, 2012) - contestant * The Voice Kids (Mnet, 2013) - contestant * Produce 101 (Mnet, 2016) - contestant Music video appearances * Orange Caramel - "My Copycat" (2014) * SEVENTEEN - "Mansae" (2015) Trivia * She attended Seoul School of Performing Arts.Soompi: Zhou Jieqiong, Eunwoo, And Yebin To Miss High School Graduation To Focus On Pristin’s Debut * She is one of the composers of PLEDIS Girlz's pre-debut song, "We". * She was revealed to be the best ballad singer in PRISTIN as voted by the members. Gallery 'Promotional' Eunwoo Produce 101 Promo.png|''Produce 101'' Eunwoo PLEDIS Girlz Promo.png|PLEDIS Girlz Eunwoo PRISTIN Promo.png|PRISTIN Eunwoo Valentines Promo PRISTIN.png|PRISTIN's Valentine promo Eunwoo PRISTIN Hi PRISTIN Concept Photo.png|''Hi! PRISTIN'' Eunwoo Pristin Schxxl Out In Ver.png|''Schxxl Out'' (1) Eunwoo Pristin Schxxl Out Out Ver.png|''Schxxl Out'' (2) Eunwoo PRISTIN V Hi Like a V Concept Photo.png|''Like a V'' 'Pictorial' PRISTIN V Eunwoo IZE Magazine June 2018 photo.png|IZE Magazine (June 2018) (1) PRISTIN V Eunwoo IZE Magazine June 2018 photo 2.png|IZE Magazine (June 2018) (2) PRISTIN V Eunwoo IZE Magazine June 2018 photo 3.png|IZE Magazine (June 2018) (3) PRISTIN V Eunwoo IZE Magazine June 2018 photo 4.png|IZE Magazine (June 2018) (4) PRISTIN V Eunwoo IZE Magazine June 2018 photo 5.png|IZE Magazine (June 2018) (5) References Official links * Instagram Category:Singers Category:Female singers Category:HINAPIA Category:PRISTIN Category:PRISTIN V Category:OSR Entertainment Category:Produce 101 Category:Eunwoo